Christmas Yagredin Music Festival 02
Christmas Yagredin Music Festival 02, often referred as CYMF 02, was the second edition of the Christmas Yagredin Music Festival. The edition was held in Laviska, Skaarvaag as it won the previous edition with the song "E Ngrirë" from Elhaida Dani. Katheryn Winnick was selected as the presenter of the event. Twenty-six countries participated in the second edition, Agartias, Drakkengrad, Kosta Vera, Lakkusunmō, Luania, Nabeelo, Pacamonea and Rukha being debutants. In order to participate, the countries had to be firstly approved to be members of the Yagredin Brodcasting Union (YBU). No Country did return. Nevertheless Mirtylanzea, Pluviøterra, Vulpihjel and Ynaiven withdrew after all debuting in the previous Edition. The recap has been published on the 19th of december 2018, while the results were shown on the 4th of january 2019. The winner of the edition was Yaranesia with the song "Christoúgenna" performed by REC, which scored 122 points, thirty-six points over the runner-up, Zarjaia with 103 points and the song "Zima" from Michelle Andrade. The top 3 complete made Saint Khalia with Kalomira's song "Ta Christoúgenna Aftá" with an amount of 100 points. Rukha received only 22 points and was therefore the last place of the second edition. Rules Every special edition is named as that because only a certain type of songs is allowed to take part in this event. For the Christmas Yagredin Music Festival the rules are as it follows. The song has either to be Christmas themed, for example about Christmas itself, presents or anything alike. Allowed are every artists existing, from a very young age to a really old one. Also songs from the J/ESC national finals are fine. Also allowed are cover songs from famous Christmas themed songs. But only one cover can be used once the edition. Not allowed are J/ESC songs itself and songs that already took part in the YMF main event. Also not allowed are songs that are about themes like snow, cold winters or something in this way. The songs are checked by a certain commision, which discuss the acceptability of each song. Languages To mark the versality of Yagredin, each edition has a language table to get an overview over the languages. Running Order The offical running order for the show was decided by the YBU to make the show as exciting as possible and to have the maximum of excitement in the show. The show was opened by Pacamonea, finishing 20th and it was closed by Kosta Vera, taking the 10th place. Meaning that the opening act finished rather in the bottom, while the closing position finished in the top 10 this edition. Participants With twenty-six countries, there were also twenty-six artists debuting in the history of the YMF. We are deviding between men, women and groups. This edition had 18 female participants and only 7 male participant. Furthermore the edition had 10 groups. The percentages for the distribution are 51% woman, 29% groups and only 20% men. Returning Artists Results Twenty-six countries participated in the final, with all of the participating countries had to cast in their vote. Voting Grid To ensure that every vote was counted correctly, the YBU is publishing every voting grid of the certain edition after the end of it. So every country can take a look into the voting and knows who they did vote and who did vote for them. Official Videos